Black and Blonde
by Vreezie
Summary: Kehidupan kosong bagai karung bekas. Tapi sekosong apapun itu, cahaya keemasan akan tetap menembus kabut tebal. Apa Mikaela bisa melihat cahaya itu? Nggak bisa buat summary. [Warning Inside] Complete


**Disclaimer** : Seraph of the end (Owari no Seraph) milik Takaya Kagami

 **Warning** : AU, mainstream, shounen-ai, OOC, pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, **typos** , cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Vee minta maaf sebesar besarnya kalau OOC, soalnya hanya lihat animenya dan belum sempet lihat satu episode terbaru T.T/kalau gitu ngapain nekat publish?

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Hening, mata itu menatap nanar ke balik jendela. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Hyakuya Yuichirou, mantan kekasih sekaligus saudara angkatnya. Kenangan hanya kenangan, bukan begitu? Meski dalam hati masih tersisa perasaan mendalam pada pemuda bersurai hitam dan bermata hijau jernih, tak lantas membuatnya bisa memiliki pemuda itu lagi.

Hari demi hari dihabiskan Mikaela dengan berdiam diri di apartemen, keluar hanya untuk membeli kebutuhan, dan mengikuti kuliah yang bahkan kerap kali ia tinggalkan. Hidup terus berjalan, benar? Tapi Mikaela berpikir lagi, untuk apa ia hidup tanpa sosok Yuichirou?

Bagai tempurung tak berisi.

Kadangkala ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Yuichirou meninggalkannya tanpa kejelasan hanya demi pemuda tak tau aturan bernama Guren. Manusia kadang susah ditebak. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia ikut andil dalam putusnya hubungan mereka.

Lambat-lambat pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil kaleng soda, membuka penutupnya, lalu membiarkan minuman itu memenuhi lambung. Dinginnya udara pagi tak membuatnya berhenti memasukkan minuman itu.

Tidak sehat? Ah ...apa pedulinya tentang kesehatan. Mengorbankan kedua kaki dan tangannya saja dia rela, asal hubungannya dengan Yuichirou bisa kembali membaik.

"Yuu-chan," lirihnya sambil menyandarkan kepala ke dinding.

Terdengar pintu terketuk pelan, membuat Mikaela berjalan lambat-lambat untuk membukanya.

Gagang pintu telah ada di genggaman, terasa dingin tak kala besi itu bersentuhan dengan kulit. Musim dingin memang membekukan segalanya, sampai-sampai hati pemuda pirang pucat itu ikut membeku, berkolaborasi dalam membentuk kristal-kristal es di dalam hatinya.

Rasanya tak sabar menunggu musim semi tiba.

Pintu terbuka, tapi tak ada siapapun yang dapat tertangkap iris birunya. Mikaela mendesah kecewa. Ah ...mungkin hanya orang iseng. Padahal sempat terlintas di pikirannya jika orang yang mengetuk adalah sang pengisi hati.

"Mika," lirih seseorang, membuat Mikaela menoleh ke samping. Dan di sanalah, sosok bidadari beriris hijau yang pernah mengisi hatinya, dan akan selalu mengisi hatinya.

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuichirou tersenyum samar, kemudian berjalan ke arah Mika dan mendekapnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Secepatnya Mikaela melepaskan pelukan itu, takut berharap lebih. Ia tau, sangat tau kalau pemuda di hadapannya tak lagi terikat benang yang sama. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu benang itu di putus paksa oleh salah satu pihak, bukan Mikaela tentunya. Salah, memang Mikaela yang memutuskannya, tapi Yuichirou yang membuat benang-benang itu rapu dengan merendamnya di dalam air mendidih.

Tapi meski dua minggu, rasanya bagai satu abad telah berlalu.

Mikaela berdecih, kemudian hendak menutup pintu kalau saja tangan Yuichirou tak menahannya. "Mika, dengarkan aku dulu."

Tawa palsu Mikaela terdengar, terdengar miris di telinga si iris hijau. "Sebaiknya kau kembali, Yuu-chan. Aku tak mau Guren ke sini dan menghajarku kalau dia tau kau menemuiku."

Yuichirou menggeleng. "Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu Mika. Guren bukan kekasihku. Seharusnya kau dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai."

Pergelangan tangan itu disentakkan. "Yuu-chan, sudah tak ada hubungan apapun di antara kita. Kau bebas mau dekat dengan siapapun. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau berhenti menjadi gay. Ah ya aku lupa, kau bersama si Guren, itu artinya kau tetap gay. Tapi aku yakin Shinoa masih mau kembali kepadamu," kata Mikaela dengan nada rendah. Semua sikap pura-pura ramah yang tadi ditunjukkannya lenyap.

Genangan bening mulai nampak di sudut mata Yuichirou, terluka dengan hal yang baru saja dikatakan sang mantan kekasih. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, dia memang gay. Dia bahkan tak tertarik dengan unsur apapun yang melekat dalam diri seorang kaum hawa. Tapi bukankah Mikaela yang mengubahnya? Pemuda pirang pucat itu bahkan berani menentang keluarga yang mengadopsi mereka dan pergi berdua untuk mencari kebebasan.

Pada awalnya semua terasa semulus kulit semangka. Tapi tak selamanya kulit semangka itu mulus. Guren mulai masuk sebagai orang ketiga, mengklaim bahwa Yuichirou adalah miliknya. Mikaela tak keberatan, toh hati Yuichirou tetap ada padanya. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan wanita bernama Shinoa yang kerap kali berkunjung dan terlihat sangat akrab dengan sang kekasih.

Tapi sebesar apapun kepercayaan itu, tetap akan patah saat melewati ombak yang bahkan bisa memecah bebatuan karang. Guren mulai melangkah maju, membuat Mikaela selangkah di belakang. Tapi meski hanya satu langkah, bisa membuat Yuichirou menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mirisnya, Mikaela bahkan melepaskan Yuichirou begitu saja, bahkan mulai menghilangkan diri dari kehidupan Yuichirou.

"Bukan kekasihmu ataupun kekasihmu itu tak lagi berpengaruh denganku," ucap Mikaela ketus.

Yuichirou menggeleng, tak percaya dengan kata-kata Mikaela. "Tidak Mika, kau harus dengarkan aku dulu."

"Pergi sekarang juga!"

Tangan itu telulur, melingkari perut Mikaela, memaksa pemuda pirang pucat itu mundur dan berakhir di pelukan Yuichirou. "Kumohon, aku tak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut. Tak ada apapun antara aku dan Guren. Percayalah ...percayalah ...percayalah ...kumohon."

Isak tangis mulai terdengar. Hati Mikaela bagai teriris pisau, memaksa darahnya berderai keluar. Tak tega dengan keadaan Yuichirou, Mikaela lantas membalas pelukan itu, lalu membelai surai hitamnya. "Kita ke dalam?"

Samar-samar Yuichirou mengangguk, membiarkan Yuichirou membawanya masuk ke rumah. Pintu ditutup dengan kaki, sedang kedua tangannya masih bertahan di punggung pemuda beriris hijau.

Antara rela dan tidak, Mikaela akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya mata Yuichirou. "Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Aku ..."

Jari telunjuk menempel di bibir Yuichirou. "Ssstt ...duduklah dulu, kubuatkan minum."

Sosok Mikaela menghilang. Tapi tak lama, kembali dengan membawa dua minuman di kedua tangannya. "Aku tau ini dingin, minumlah, segelas coklat panas bisa membuat agak mendingan."

Minuman dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa berminat menyentuhnya. Yuichirou tak peduli dengan coklat, dingin, atau apapun itu. Fokus utamanya saat ini hanya pada pemuda pirang pucat yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia tak ingin hal lain membuat waktu kebersamaannya dengan Mikaela harus berkurang.

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuichirou menoleh dan menemukan Mikaela tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan sendu. "B-bisa aku menjelaskannya sekarang?"

Mikaela mengangguk.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Guren. Dia masih _straight_ dan bahkan akan menikah bulan depan."

"Lantas, apa yang saat itu kulihat? Guren menyatakan perasaan dan kau mengiakan dengan sungguh-gungguh? Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan ..."

"Tidak! Saat itu Guren hanya ingin menjadikanku uji coba. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain," potong Yuichirou.

Kenyataan baru itu menusuk tepat ke hati Mikaela. Kerjapan kaget dari Mikaela membuat Yuichirou menarik nafas lega. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar. Alasan Mikaela menghindarinya dua minggu ini hanya karena itu. Dia kira Mikaela benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Kau tak bercanda, Yuu-chan?"

Yuichirou menggeleng samar.

Mikaela mengulurkan tangan dan menarik kepala Yuichirou mendekat, menumpukan helaian hitam itu di pundaknya. "Apa kali ini aku bisa memegang kata-katamu, Yuu-chan?"

"Ya," ujar Yuichirou lirih sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan aroma tubuh Mikaela masuk ke indra penciumannya.

Ah ...Yuichirou ingin aroma itu selalu tercium olehnya

FIN/TBC?

.

Wah, Vee mulai keseret ke fandom lain/dasar author labil. Padahal baru mutusin hiatus kemarin.

Ini fic GJ ya? Sebenarnya hanya untuk memuaskan obsesi Vee sama MikaYu... jadi maaf kalau nyampah ya/kalau jelek Vee rela ngedelete kok

Fandom ini belum rame ya? Ayo ramaikan :D

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... dimohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
